Machines such as, track-type tractors, wheel loaders, haul trucks, and other heavy construction, agriculture, and mining machines are used to perform various tasks such as, digging, dozing, loading, tilling, hauling and other similar tasks. All of these machines have their respective power sources that provide a motive power to these machines to perform these tasks.
In addition to these predefined tasks, there may be additional and different types of tasks that need to be performed at a worksite. These tasks may require many different pieces of equipment that need to be procured and maintained alongside the machines. Transportation and maintenance of the additional equipments may increase the operational cost of the worksite. Therefore, it may be desirable to enhance the functionality and usage of a single machine for multiple purposes within the worksite. However, the type and quality of the power source within each of the machines may not be directly usable for performing these additional tasks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,713 discloses a dual purpose mobile machine. The mobile machine may have a power source configured to propel the mobile machine and generate electrical power for use off-board the mobile machine. The machine may also have a work tool driven by the power source.